Saiken
Saiken, more commonly known as the Six-Tails, is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Saiken seemed to be kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most other tailed beasts. He speaks with a high pitched voice and appears to be very energetic. Skills As a Tailed Beast, Saiken has an enormous supply of energy that it can transfer to others and can use it to create a Tailed Beast Bomb. Six-Tails has shown the ability to emit corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate its target on contact in the form of liquid or gas. He has tremendous durability, able to withstand being thrown a great distance by Kurama. Six-Tails possesses an affinity for water nature. It can also use explosive bubbles like its Jinchuriki. He can expel a sticky, adhesive substance from his mouth, which is capable of trapping his targets. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Six-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Six-Tails developed a hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated it and its brethren. At one point, it is captured by ponies of Evermist, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Bubble Sweet becomes its Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, Six-Tails is extracted from Bubble Sweet and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", after Bubble Sweet's full transformation into Six-Tails, he attacks Shining and Blue, emitting a corrosive alkali from its mouth. After Blue dissipated the gas with his magic, the Six-Tails prepared to attack him again. In "Kurama's Thoughts", he is seen fighting Blue. In "A Team of Two", after Son Gokū was resealed into the Demonic Statue, the General of Chaos, who was intent on going all-out from that point on, forced Bubble Sweet to fully transform into the Six-Tails. The opposing tailed beasts prepared to attack their opponents, but they were rebuffed by a fully-transformed Star. Wasting no time in their attacks, the Six-Tails incapacitated Star and Kurama by swallowing the arm, but the slug was slammed into the Two-Tails, sending them both flying away. The opposing beasts regrouped and then prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb, which was met by one from Star and Kurama. As Star entered a deeper plain of the tailed beasts' consciousness, Saiken introduced himself to the young colt. Later, as Saiken was freed from the energy receiver, he affirmed Kurama's belief that Star was the person the Lord of Chaos had spoken about so long ago before being resealed back into the Demonic Statue. In "Star Shield", Saiken is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing him, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Saiken and the other tailed beasts decided to help, as they owe that to Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Saiken and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Saiken transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Saiken and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Saiken and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts